It is known in the art to detachably attach branch lines on long lines, but all prior art methods for this attachment are based upon comparatively complex designs, which complicate the process of attaching and detaching the branch lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,302 discloses a long line, upon which globular bodies are attached at suitable intervals, each body having a peripheral groove into which the branch line is tied.